Methods of assigning an operator to a print production environment based on his or her skills are known in the art. For example, operators who possess necessary skills could arbitrarily be assigned to work together. However, teamwork plays an important role in the success of any group initiative, including the efficient operation of a print production environment. Operators who have established personal, professional or social relationships with other operators could improve work efficiency and effectiveness.